Don't Fail Me
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: John is in love with Sherlock. Sherlock is pretty sure he's in love with John. And worst of all, neither knows what to do. When will Sherlock be able to confess? And when two women plot to get them together, will they succeed? T for language. Will be subjected to editing. I don't own the show, just the plot of the fic. Johnlock, boyxboy
1. The First Chapter

"So glad you finally 'got off' with her, John," Sherlock said almost before John was all the way in the flat.

"How did you know that?"

"Would you like a detailed explanation, major points, or none at all, considering that you and I both know that I'm right?"

"Withdrawn."

"So how do you know you don't love her?

"God _dammit_ Sherlock!" John yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter. "God _fucking_ dammit!" Sherlock just stood there and watched him freak out coldly. John laughed bitterly. "My flatmate is the most brilliant detective _to ever live_. I don't know why I try to hide anything from you. You always figure it out."

"Because it's embarrassing, most likely."

"What?" John asked.

"Human emotions such as anger, and fear, and lo-" he stopped, but quickly continued. "and so on often inevitably lead to the human emotion of embarrassment. Obviously, I've never been embarrassed, because I don't have emotions, but-"

"Oh, really?" Sherlock looked up. "What?"

"You don't have emotions?"

"Another thing I've deleted. I don't need them."

"I don't believe you."

"Then I'll prove it."

"How?"

"I'll figure something out. As you so kindly stated, I am the most brilliant detective to ever live." John took a step back, pleasantly flummoxed. "Very well then," he said. "What were you about to say?"

"But I can imagine how it feels."

"Ah." The tension in the room was suddenly very plausible. Of course, Sherlock had figured out long ago that John was in love with him, and he wasn't sure exactly how to deal with it. For one thing, he'd never had such an admirer before (other than Molly), and for another, it would be so much easier to confront John about his feelings if he wasn't 98% sure that he shared them. The silence was awkward. Finally, Sherlock cleared his throat and said, "well. I'm going to bed. Good night, John." John stared awkwardly after him as he walked confidently into his room.

[serdtfgyukhjikl;]

 **So, I just finished the premiere of series 2 (please don't spoil shit in the reviews, people. I've already read enough fanfiction to know** ** _some_** **spoilers…). It makes me kind of sad, though, because now I can't stop thinking about Irene Adler, and it's hard to get into a** ** _Johnlock_** **frame of mind, you know? Oh, whatever. I'll get over it.**

 **Anyway, all my readers are awesome, and I love you, and please don't hate, kay?**

 **Love,  
Allie**


	2. The Second Chapter

As soon as he was in his room, Sherlock slammed the door shut and leaned against it, banging his head on it. "Oh, God, John." He slammed his head against the door repeatedly until he had a nasty headache. _Why didn't I say anything?_ he wondered. _Why didn't I_ ask _?_ He considered John for a moment, then smiled. Sometimes others were better detectives than even he. From the very beginning, people had been implying - or straight-up saying - that they were together, or at least that they were attracted to each other. Sherlock used to think nothing of it. Not anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, John **Locke** Watson was pissed at himself. He leaned against the edge of the counter in the kitchen and engaged in a fervent inner monologue. _You damn idiot! Why don't you say anything? Ever? Because it doesn't matter, because he's brilliant and he'll figure it out eventually and not want anything to do with you ever again?_ He slammed the heel of his hand against the counter's edge a couple times. "I've lived with Sherlock Holmes long enough to know when he's hiding things. He's hiding things." _And I desperately want those things to include secret feelings for me._ "I'll figure it out," he swore.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Ik that I'm completely lame. But** ** _Sherlock_** **. I'm in love.**

 **For those of you who ship Reylo (and don't mind seeing this same pitch in reverse), I have a 29-so-far-chapter Reylo fanfic (entitled,** ** _For the Love of Reylo_** **) that I update daily. If you're into all the angsty, fluffy, crazy, seemingly plotless but actually very thought-out shit, you should read it. It's gotten good reviews. People seem to like it. I'm trying to be modest and failing amazingly. It's crazy, jsyk, and it might break your heart, but I think it's worth it. Then again, I wrote it. Don't take my word for it. Go read it yourself.**

 **Don't forget to rate and review with questions and criticisms!**

 **I love you all!**

 **-Allie**


	3. The Third Chapter

Sherlock forced himself to sleep that night **(unlike me. I'm writing this at 1:37 AM just to** ** _avoid_** **sleeping. WINTER BREAK ROCKS)**. When he woke the next morning, he was too tired to dress. He walked into the kitchen in just his boxers. John barely looked up from his paper, mumbled a casual good morning, then went right back to his newspaper. After a moment, he did a double take. He stared at Sherlock **(who is worthy of the stares. Benedict Cumberbatch is surprisingly jacked)**. "Um… Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" The consulting detective was fixing himself a piece of toast **(they do have that in Britain, right? I wouldn't know. I'm American and therefore stupid xD)**.

"Erm… you're not wearing any clothes." Sherlock looked up at him appraisingly. "That is a very astute observation, Watson."

John rolled his eyes. "Well, would you care to put some on?"

"Perhaps in a minute. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Slightly."

"Ah." Sherlock didn't offer any more to say on the subject, and John knew better than to press it, though he was a little miffed that he'd hardly taken notice of his comment. He just carried on picking up the pages of the paper that John was finished with and eating his toast. When he moved, however, John began to watch him. Wordlessly, he walked into his bedroom and a couple minutes later, emerged fully dressed. All of this, John watched with interest. However, some part of John's mind was slightly disappointed that his body was covered, and he wasn't sure exactly why. "John," Sherlock said, snapping John out of his thoughts. "Do you have any plans for today? Or at least for the next few hours?"

"No, why, did you want to do something together?"

"I was considering going out and doing something frivolous."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You pick."

"Wait- you want to go _out_ … and have _fun_ … with _me_ …?"

"That was the subtext of my words. What should we do?"

John thought for a moment. "Would you like to play laser tag with me?"

"Laser tag? With laser guns and bug bulky vests?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well then, Doctor Watson. Let us be off."

* * *

 **OMG I'm such trash.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I'm one episode into series 2, and I read so much fanfiction… basically, I'm dying to watch Sherlock throw himself off a roof and John grieve for him for two years.**

 **But don't correct me if I screwed up. Because it means there is unspoiled stuff in my future. Happiness…**

 **XD**

 **I'm so totally lame that… stuff… idk.**

 **Lol.**

 **But seriously, you should be friends with me. I'm the lamest person ever. You'd love me.**

 **Except, you know, when I'm being lame. Or writing fanfiction.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Love,  
Allie**


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**Ok.**

 **I promised I would update, so I'm going to fucking update.**

 **John and Sherlock playing laser tag (if you're wondering what happened, yes it used to be ice skating, but then I saw a thing online that was a really cute imagine your OTP thing involving laser tag so I'm going to do that. Is that okay?) and being cute.**

 **Not going to ruin anything.**

 **Oh, yeah, I finished series two.**

 **Haven't started 3 yet, though. Probably won't until at least Thursday. Idk. Maybe longer.**

 **I'm going to start updating this much, much more consistently. I'm being stupid.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Also, in two days I've written 7,091 words of Johnlock.**

[mystrade is fuckin cuteeeeeeeeeee]

Sherlock pulled the vest over his head. ( **7100 words (on the word, "words")** "So, do we have a strategy?"

"What makes you think we're even going to work together? Every man for himself."

"Very well. I'll take you down, then."

"You want to bet?"

"Deal. Here are the terms: we play three rounds. At the end of those three rounds, whoever's killed the other more times wins and has to go on a date of the other person's choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I win, you'll go on a date with someone _I_ choose, where _I_ decide, when _I_ pick."

"And vice versa?"

"Indeed."

"You've got a bet." They shook hands, then shouldered their guns and entered the arena.

 **(Brief interlude: if any of you watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine, this is supposed to be a variation on Jake and Amy's "crazy ass bet" from the mid-season finale of season 4. You know. The one where Gina gets hit by a bus.**

 **The episode, not the bet.**

 **If you don't watch the show, I'll explain: the main character, Jake Peralta, is a cop. He and his girlfriend (also a cop who works in his Brooklyn precinct) Amy Santiago have a bet in the first season (before they're together) where if Jake arrests more felons Amy has to go on a date with him, and if Amy arrests more felons, Jake gives her his car (spoiler alert: Jake wins that bet). Later on in the show, after they're together, they make another bet. There are five perps, and they bet each other that they can arrest more perps. Whoever loses has to move into the other's apartment (spoiler alert: Amy wins that bet).**

 **So yeah.**

 **Also, spoiler alert, in case you missed it ^^^ Gina gets hit by a bus. It sucks. And by that time (exactly one year and one day ago) I was caught up on B99 and I had to wait like, two months to watch it again. And then I had to wait a week to watch the next one. It all kind of sucked. Anyway, I'm going to keep writing now…**

 **This interlude was not brief.**

 **At all.)**

They separated as soon as they could. They checked around corners for each other and found hiding places. John got Sherlock out first, by hitting him from behind when he's looking away. He ran back to his "base" and regenerated, then got back out there. He got John twice, once through a doorway and once by simply hitting him first when they faced off. Then the second round began. John got Sherlock twice that round, Sherlock only hitting him once. Then came the final round. This was it. High stakes and tied scores. Sherlock walked slowly forward. John was somewhere to his left… going behind him… he stepped to the side, then turned and walked straight toward him, somehow dodging all of the shots John sent at him. John backed into a corner, whimpering. Sherlock could tell that he was in a heightened state of emotion: elevated pulse, dilated pupils. John was either afraid… or aroused. Sherlock took his left hand and placed it next to John's head, then took his right hand and guided John's gun out of the way. Then, rather unexpectedly, he kissed him. It felt perfect. Exactly as he had imagined. His mouth moved perfectly against John's, and when he bit John's lip, John cried out into his mouth and he slipped his tongue into John's **(mouth, not tongue, that would be weird xD)**. He ran his tongue along the roof of John's mouth and felt the shorter man shiver with pleasure. John reached up and placed his hand on the side of Sherlock's face to slow down the kiss, to make it last longer. Finally, Sherlock pulled away, and, in one swift motion, shot John neatly in the stomach. However, John could tell that he wasn't just playing with him: Sherlock had actually _enjoyed_ that kiss. His pupils were dilated, which was especially odd since the laser tag arena was dark, lit only by the occasional colored lamp. "I'll see you later, Sherlock," he whispered into Sherlock's ear, then walked away.

Sherlock stood there for a while, catching his breath, wondering what the fuck he'd just done to himself. Although, technically, hadn't he done that to John? Either way, he'd exposed himself, and it felt odd. He felt naked. But, for some reason, he was okay with it. It wasn't a bad thing, just different.

One thing was for sure: John Watson would be the death of him.

[JOHNLOVK DEY ARE SO CUTEEEEE]

 **Ok so is it weird that before I was a Sherlockian that when I saw "Johnlock" written on fanfiction websites I thought it was people misspelling "John Locke" (as in the** ** _Lost_** **character who was named for a great British philosopher)?**

 **It probably is.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? The AU was take me laser tagging then get me in a corner and kiss me and then shoot me right away AU which I thought was cute. And I was basically setting it up with this.**

 **Um…**

 **Yeah.**

 **Enjoy life.**

 **Love,  
Allie**


End file.
